1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk sorter and disk processor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk sorter and disk processor in which disks can be taken out easily one after another.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A disk processor is known and commercially marketed in the field of instruments for data recording. The disk processor writes data to a great number of disks, such as CDs and DVDs, and also prints a label on each of the disks. JP-A 2002-237123 discloses the disk processor in which a disk storage unit contains plural disks, and each one of those is moved and processed in data writing and label printing. The processed disk is transferred to another one the disk storage unit. Numerous disks are stacked one over another.
For stacking the processed disks in the disk processor, a first disk processed in the data writing and the label printing is stored as a lowest disk in the storage. Succeeding disks are stacked one over another in an upward direction in the order of the processing.
However, disks are stacked one over another during the data writing and the label printing. The processed disk cannot be taken out from the disk storage unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,725 discloses a sorter in which plural sorting trays are installed. The processed disks are discharged in the sorting trays.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,725, a chute structure is associated with each of the sorting trays. A disk is moved from the chute structure to a disk receiving component. There is a problem of a complicated construction as the chute structure is required for each of the sorting trays.